He loves me, He loves me not
by Fudepen
Summary: Tsuna really wonders if Xanxus really loves her. &Happy Belated Birthay to Xanxus! Xfem!27 OOC & some swearing included!


**He loves me, He loves me not**  
Pairing : Xfem!27

Summary: Tsuna really wonders if Xanxus really loves her. &Happy Belated Birthday to Xanxus! Xfem!27 OOC & some swearing included!

Author's note: my writing style **_sucks_**, but I hope you'll enjoy the story! Also Happy belated birthday to Xanxus, and Happy Early birthday to Reborn and Tsuna!

disclaimer: I **don't**own KHR if I was Tsuna would be a girl and of course there would be _**extreme **_**yaoi.** I'm not so sure about smut being in it though.

--

The wind was gently flowing towards where Tsuna was. Near the top of a grassy hill, a little far off where the Varia base was. The wind was softly playing with her hair as she wandered around looking for a certain flower. It was growing just a little dark, and the sky looked wonderful. Although it was growing dark Tsuna continued walking further up the hill until she found a little patch of daisies. Tsuna grinned and sat next to the daisies and stared at the scenary before her. The sun was setting making the sky paint pretty bright colours. Tsuna noticed the Varia building and how it matched the pretty colours in the sky. Tsuna's eyes were now staring at the daisies beside her. Her hand reached out for one of them and she began plucking the petals one by one.

"He loves me not" Tsuna muttered under her breath and plucked a petal off. She watched it fly far away, ignoring the little pain in her heart.

_"Stop with that rubbish." Xanxus glared at his wife. It was Valentine's day and she was wrapping up chocolate to give to Dino. When Xanxus saw what she was doing he threw the box of chocolate out the window and scowled "All this you're doing." He pointed to the other wrapped chocolate boxes before speaking again. "Is really annoying!, It should be considered trash." Xanxus stalked off to somewhere else. While Tsuna remained in the kitchen silently crying. _

"He loves me" Tsuna plucked off another petal and watched it fly off again.

_"I'm sorry.. I was jealous okay? I can't handle it when you're off flirting with all your guardians." Xanxus shyly apologized whilst looking away in embarrassment. Tsuna smiled warmly at her husband and hugged him tightly. _

_"I love you Xanxus." _

_"Tch."_

"He loves me not" As another petal was plucked off and was gone with the wind. Her grip on the daisy tightened a little, and her eyes began watering.

_"Everything you hold dear will be... eliminated..." Tsuna recited to her husband as he prepared to leave on a mission while she sat on their king sized bed with her back staring at hm. "Do you love me Xanxus?" _

_Only silence answered her. _

"He loves me"

_"Trash, if you touch my wife one more time.. I'll make sure to give you a painful death" Xanxus spoke as he pointed one of his dying will guns at his enemy. His scars were appearing and so was Bester's. _

"He loves me not" Tsuna whispered as she blinked a couple times hoping that it was stop her from crying. Maybe if she stared at her new heels (that were 3 inches , with the big pretty white bow on it) , she would be able to concentrate on that and stop her eyes from watering. Nope, it didn't work.

_"Stop it , you're making a fool of yourself." Xanxus told his wife. She was planning to cook him dinner, but it failed terribly. _

_"B-But, it's our wedding anniversary! Don't you care?!"_

_"Tch.. As if I would!" _

"He loves me.."

_"Chu~" Xanxus came back after a 2 month long mission and his wife happily greeted him with a kiss. "I missed you Xanxus.."_

_"Hn..I missed you too" Xanxus blushed in embarrassment when Bel, and Squalo bursted out laughing, Levi and Lussuria crying for the opposite reasons, and Fran simply taking a picture to use for black mail._

"He loves me not"

_"XANXUS!" Tsuna yelled out loud as she stormed into their bedroom. "Who was that girl? The one who walked with you out that love hotel?!" _

_"Hn.. It was for business purposes.." _

_"Is that so? 'Business purposes'..? I'll be staying at Longchamp's for__ 'Business Purposes'__." Tsuna yelled as she packed up her stuff and left the room. _

_Tsuna wanted to die when Xanxus didn't follow her out the door. _

"He loves me" Tsuna stared at the remaining petals, deciding whether to count them or not. She didn't because she was too scared to know the 'Truth'.

_"Will you marry me?" Xanxus was proposing to the 18 year old Tsuna. He _grinned_ when she screamed out 'yes' _glomped_ him. He hugged back and both felt _fireworks errupting _inside of them. _

"He loves me not." Her hands were shaking, was it from the cold breeze? Tsuna didn't know , but she definitely knew she was unsure.

_Tsuna was happily talking about things with her girlfriends until they mentioned Xanxus."If he's happy without me.."Tsuna began, Although somehow her tears were developing quite quickly."I don't mind leaving him."_

_"Why?" Kyoko asked shaking a little "I can't handle being treated that way.." _

_"It's because.." Haru smiled and hugged the crying Tsuna. Haru definitely understood how Tsuna felt, afterall she was married to and lived with a beastly right-hand man so of course she would. _

_"It's love" Bianchi finished for Haru, and Tsuna let out a loud wail. _

"He loves me" Tsuna knew it was nearing the end. She new the outcome already and was surprised how she was cyring from a simple _game_.

_"Don't come near me Xanxus, IF you take one more step I swear I will--" Tsuna was immediately pulled into a tight and _loving _hug. _

_"You swear you'll do what?" Xanxus asked with a smug smile on his face. Tsuna realized what he was doing and immediately tried to pull away, but of course her husband was stronger (surprisingly). "_I love you Tsuna." _with just that Tsuna bursted out crying in his arms. _

_"D-do you re-really mean it?" Tsuna asked, still clinging onto his shirt. "Y-you har-hardly ever s-say it.." _

_"Of course I do! Four years! Four years we've been married." _

"The last petal.." Tsuna said tightly holding what's left of the daisy. The last one she knew it.."He loves me not.." She bitterly laughed as the petal flew off by itself. "He loves me not" She repeated as tears were _extremely _falling down to her lap. A fierce wind blew from behind her, her long brown hair that was nicely curled was playing with the fierce wind. She rubbed her tears away and tried to keep laughing out loud."Xanxus doesn't love me!"

That's when a hand grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and made her face the person. "Just what the hell are you sputtering out?!" The man-- Her _husband _asked. "Why the _fuck_ do you think I don't love you?!" He yelled again at his wife , pushing her down on the grass and continued yelling. "Six years we've been married you genius! What makes you suddenly believe that I don't love you?"

"Th-the daisy said--"

"The daisy? Flowers can't fucking talk!" Xanxus snapped back at his wife. "Only trash would be following what a fucking flower says! And the wife I have; The Tenth boss of the fucking Vongola family shouldn't be trash!!"

Tsuna stared up at him in shock when Xanxus's scars began appearing "Xanxus your scars.." She pointed out softly. Xanxus's angry look quickly softened when he asked her something.

"IF I didn't love you Tsuna, did you actually think I would spend six years with you?"

"That game really made you angry.." Tsuna said as she sat up and touched the scars on Xanxus's face. Xanxus was right of course she was the Tenth boss of the Vongola family, she should be stronger then that. "I'm sorry Xanxus.. I guess that game got to me.." Tsuna looked around the place again and noticed the pretty colours grew darker and the breeze was even colder than the cold breeze came again Tsuna hugged her husband. Tsuna was only wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that was white and had orange flowers here and there, so of course she was cold.

Xanxus returned the hug and smirked."If that game really got to you..."Xanxus started saying he smiled when Tsuna gave a curious stare telling him to continue. "How `bout we play this trashy game until we get it right?" He widened the smile when Tsuna's expression changed.

"okay!" Tsuna replied back with a happy grin on her face. Tsuna was now sitting in between Xanxus's legs holding a daisy in her hand while her husband began plucking them.

_"She loves me" _

_"I love him not." _

_"I love her."_

_"i love him more."_

_-- End! --_

Author's note: Did you enjoy it? I sorta wrote it in a hurry so I hope you did ^^;; Sorry about the OOC and swearing! please review and tell me it was terrible :)


End file.
